Tending the Loyal
by Steph-Schell
Summary: "I want your loyalty," he whispered. "We do this, there is no going back. We do this and you become loyal only to me." Latest in the "Tending" series. INCEST. Let me repeat that one more time INCEST. If you don't like it, why are you reading it? Rated because things get steamy.


The fire rolled deep in her gut as it always did when he touched her. Charlie loved the feelings Miles could spark in her just from being nearby. It made her head spin and her body tingle. It was like a drug that she would never get enough of.

Miles looked down at his niece pressed close against him. He knew what they were doing was dangerous but he was always big on danger. And he had a long history of being attracted to the wrong people. Why should Charlie be any different? Besides, she was an adult now, old enough to make her own choices. And Charlie had chosen him.

Charlie pressed closer, relishing in the feel of strong arms around her. Miles' strength was one of her favorite things about him. He was strong enough that she didn't need to protect him. Miles would easily protect them both. How many times had he proved that to her in battle? Moving like he wasn't even human to take down enemies Charlie couldn't hope to defeat. And then looking like it had all been just too easy. "You want it, I want it, let's go ahead and make it real," she murmured.

Miles looked at her cautiously. Before Charlie could blink she was pressed against a tree with her arms pinned above her head. "I want your loyalty," he whispered. "We do this, there is no going back. We do this and you become loyal only to me."

"Danny?" she asked softly, uncertain.

Miles wanted to kiss those lips she was worrying but held back. Charlie had to make this decision with a clear head. Or a clearer one than his anyway. He knew he shouldn't have snuck that whiskey out of the bar. But this had the potential to be very, very worth it. "We'll save him," Miles assured her. "I'm a man of my word. But the rest of the group won't understand." Miles paused to study her face. "Are you prepared to give all that up?"

"Give what up?" Charlie snorted. "My parents are dead. Danny's all I've got left." She grinned at him. "Next to you of course."

Miles rewarded that statement with a kiss. Charlie deepened it and the pulled apart when they needed air. Miles swallowed. "Danny probably won't understand either," he pointed out. He slid one hand down to toy with her hair. "Can you give him up? What about Aaron? Nate? The rest of your village?"

"I was never close with my village," Charlie admitted. "And Nate has nothing on you." Miles gave her a cocky smirk. "Aaron is my dad's friend, nothing more." Charlie smiled at the hand that was still toying with wisps of her hair. "I'll make Danny come around. He always does what I tell him." She looked at him with hooded eyes. "What about you and Nora?"

"There hasn't been a 'me and Nora' in a long time," Miles reminded her.

Charlie smiled in a way that probably shouldn't have been as seductive as Miles found it. "Then what are we waiting for?"

Miles leaned in close to her ear. "Loyalty," he whispered, rubbing against her and making her whimper. "_Your _loyalty. Or we stop this now."

"You have it," Charlie panted. "You've had it since the bar."

"That's my girl." His dark chuckle made Charlie shiver. "I knew you were different."

"Show me how good different feels," she murmured.

Miles raised the hand that had been playing with wisps of Charlie's hair to tangle deeper in the blonde tresses. His other hand trailed down her body, stopping for a moment to tease her breasts through her shirt before wrapping around her waist to draw her close and kiss her thoroughly. "Easy," he whispered as she arched hungrily against him. "Easy, Charlie, we've got all night."

All night was too long for Charlie. She wanted Miles now damn it! She had done her waiting. She had done years and years of it and she was over it. Charlie growled at him. "Screw all night," she muttered.

Miles was busy kissing her neck but he mumbled something that sounded like 'screwing you'. Charlie couldn't be sure. "Jesus, Miles," she moaned as his stubble rasped against her skin. Her hand wandered down to the bulge in his pants. "Looks like part of you doesn't want to wait either."

Miles groaned at the feeling. He slipped under her shirt and helped her maneuver it off before bearing her down to the ground. "We do this my way or we don't do it at all," he told her, straddling her. Charlie bucked against him. "And if you keep doing that, we won't get much further, Charlie."

She grinned at him. "My name is Charlotte," she reminded him.

"Charlotte," Miles agreed as he undid the fastening on her pants. "Let's see how loud I can get you, Charlotte."

Charlie groaned as his hand slipped into her panties. She couldn't' even think anymore, it was just too much. The night passed in a blur of feelings Charlie didn't even know she could have. But she was pretty sure she'd remember Miles groaning 'Charlotte' as he finished for a very, very long time.

Miles groaned as sunlight pierced his eyelids. The aches in his body told him exactly what he'd been doing last night. "I am too old to be having sex on the forest floor," he declared to no one.

A girlish giggle sounded next to him. "Didn't seem that way last night."

Miles glanced down to see Charlie curled up next to him. The sun warmed her skin and lit up her hair. Miles had the briefest thought of lying next to an angel. "How do you feel?" he asked quietly.

Charlie smiled teasingly. "Like I need to get back to my bedroll before Nora or Aaron wakes up." She giggled sheepishly and buried her head in his chest. As Miles remained silent, her blue eyes popped up to peer into his. In a flash, Charlie was straddling his waist. "I feel amazing," she told him before leaning down to kiss him. "And tonight, I'm on top."

Before Miles could answer she was grabbing her clothes and gone. "One of these days I should probably learn to tell when I'm in too deep," he muttered. He allowed his head to thump against the ground. "But I doubt I will."

* * *

**A/N: **I was originally going to save this one for a while. Then someone posted that I was a perv so I figured I should live up to the label.


End file.
